Amy's birthday
by Sabranime88
Summary: It's Amy Sorrels birthday party, and she's turning 15. Raphael had finally promised a 'normal' birthday party including the SC cast. All is well until Raphael burns the cake, and goes on a wild goose hunt for the perfect present, since he forgot one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Please R&R!

Chapter 1:

A rude awakening

Amy was laying in her bed peacefully, but thinking of the day that will come. It was her 15th birthday, and Raphael always had to go out of his way to put on an extravagant birthday for his beloved. One year it was a strange carnival theme with elephants which wasn't Amy's style. Another year was a disco, also Amy hated. The last year it was amusement park styled, with carousels, bouncy castles and rides, which was enjoyable, but a bit to much for Amy.

She hoped for just an average party, with cake and friends and music. But no, Raphael had make it the headline news. She heard scampering footsteps, followed by a "Shush! Or I'll fire you!". She pretended to fall asleep, just as the door flew open.

"Amy! Do you know what day it is?"

Amy buried her face in her pillow, unresponsive. "Amy, get up! I've planned the day away!". Raphael observed his daughter. He sat down on the bed, next to his small daughter. He took a deep breath.

"AMY AMY AMY AMY!", he said while shaking his daughter awake.

"WHAT?!", she yelled back, already in a bad mood.

Raphael stood up and smirked, pleased with his actions. "Get dressed and come down stairs. I've picked an outfit for you." He exited as Marienbard and Jacqueline entered the room.

"Hello, Ms. Sorrel. We've gotten gifts for you!", said the both in unison. Amy raised an eyebrow. "Hmm". She was sat down, and her long, vermillion hair was brushed by Marienbard.

"Do either of you know what father has planned for me?".

"I heard that it was going to be an average party, cake and all", answered Jacqueline, who was studying Amy's dress, making sure it was pristine. Amy's eyes widened in joy. "Really? No animals, no carousels, no disco balls?".

"No, Master Raphael said that you looked quite dreary during your parties, and he wanted to do this for a change. Now, how would you like your hair? Curled tails as usual?", asked Marienbard.

"I want it down", Amy answered. She really never had it down, and wanted to see how long her hair really was when she walked around.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

Jacqueline and Marienbard looked at each other. "Well then, We'll leave you to dress. But first, your gifts." They left delicately wrapped gifts on Amy's dresser and left. Already excited for her normal party, she leaped toward the presents. One was a beautifuly crafted dragonfly pin with emeralds, similar to her old colored eyes. The other gift was a matching dragonfly necklace, with a sliver body, and emerald wings.

She placed the pin in her long hair, and the necklace around her neck. She studied her dress. It was positivly yellow. A color she wouldn't normally wear. "Father chose this for me?", she said questioning herself. She shook her head. "Whatever."

She slipped in her yellow dress and headed down the large staircase. "Father?", her voice echoed throughout the large castle. She entered the kitchen, where Raphael was, and caught part of a conversation.

". .Yes, I know you hate me. Sophitia! You agreed to bring the baked goods, don't you remember? Oh don't get all snappy with me! . . . Yes, I know I threatened to kill your sister. . . Fine. Fine, Oh, you're almost here? Fine."

Raphael let out an annoyed sigh, and turned to see his daughter. "Oh Amy! You look so beautiful!", he said pinching her cheeks. She slapped his hands away.

"Whats that? Sophitia is coming?", she asked.

"Well, I invited the whole Soul Calibur Crew, Sophitia's just bringing the baked goods."

Amy turned around, feigning annoyance, when in truth, she actually liked the fellow cast. She thought of them as a second family. But of course, she couldn't let anyone know. As far as anyone knows, she was the cold, distant girl, and she needed to live up to the reputation.

"What time will they be here?", she asked, still acting annoyed.

"About 12 pm. It is 11:30 am now. Why don't you go watch T.V while I boss the maids around to set balloons up?", he said, patting her head.

"And give my thanks to Jacqueline and Marienbard, please."

Amy walked over to the loveseat. She turned on the T.V, and began watching the news. Outside she heard a loud screeching noise. Raphael rushed outside. "My lilies!", he yelled.

Up the stairs and through the door walked Yun-Seong, Talim and Seong Mi-Na. Talim and Seong Mi-Na carried large gifts and looked to Raphael on where to put their presents. "On the dinning room table". Raphael stood on the porch, waiting for the others. Rock arrived after, from a very small car. He held a small box wrapped in pink tissue paper. He looked at Amy and brought her in for a hug. She was being hugged to death. "I remember when Bangoo turned 15! But he wasn't as nicely as you!", he said walking to the dining room.

Amy had a coughing fit, and was relived when her lungs started working properly again. Brightly colored balloon started occupying the living room, and the curtains opened, revealing a lovely day.

A pink convertible pulled in the driveway, revealing Xianghua and Kilik. They carried a large gift together through the doorway. They both smiled at Amy. "That's quite a gift", she said to herself.

A large hummer parked next to the small convertible. There was a very bad paint job, that said 'Nightmare's crew'. Out stepped Nightmare (What a shocker!), Tira, Voldo and Astaroth with Ashlotte. Tira linked arms with Nightmare, and smiled at him. Nightmare sobbed silently inside his really was afraid of Tira. Astaroth carried the huge present from the crew on his shoulder.

A huge truck that read '_Alexandra Bakery' _rolled in. Sophitia beeped the horn. "I'll need help with the goods!", she called out. Cassandra carried in her's and Sophitia's gift. Cassandra's gift was a small square, with a bow, and a cylinder. Sophitia's gift was in the shape of a box, surprise, surprise.

More and more of the cast came through the door. Amy waited patiently on the couch for her to open her presents. "Ok Amy, come on out!", called Raphael. She walked to the dinning room and found a mountain of gifts. It would take a while for her to open _all_ the gifts.

Yay, btw i'm also still doing waterpark.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I don't own Panic at the disco or anything about them. Nothing.

Chapter 2:

The realization

The cast looked at young Amy, who was fixated on her gifts.

"Holy crap", she said after an awkward silence.

Raphael gasped. "Amy, I've raised you better than this!", he said. Ivy rolled her eyes. "For god's sakes, she's 15. Do you want her to say 'holy poopoo?'".

Raphael stroked his chin. "That would be better."

Amy grabbed a present that had read:

Hiss: Hishhshsh (From Voldo)

Hssih: Asshhhshs (To Amy)

Amy recognized Voldo's handwriting. She carefully unwrapped the red paper from the crumpled present. She held up a doll, that looked like her. The eyes were creepily like hers.

"Shhhhish? Shhhhhhhhhhis. Hiisssishhsis", said Voldo. Which meant, "Like it? got it the eyes from the last person I killed. And made the doll myself."

Amy pictured Voldo's strange claw hands making the doll and shuddered. She plastered on a smile. "Thanks, Voldo."

Amy turned her attention to a sparkling black bag. "Oh, that's from me," said Taki.

She unwrapped the presents, to reveal two red ninja stars. "Ninja stars are awesome, I mean who wouldn't want them." Everyone paused to look at the female ninja.

With that, Raphael walked out of the room. He turned the corner and went up the huge stair case and into his office. "What the heck would Amy even do with ninja stars", he asked himself. He got a vision of whenever Amy gets mad at him, instead of stomping away, she'll throw the stars at him. Raphael frowned.

He opened the top secret cupboard that Amy wasn't allowed to go into, and revealed. . . nothing.

"What?", Raphael questioned. He always put an extra special gift for Amy, that cost tons of money. There was no way he forgot.

He turned his office upside down looking for Amy's gift. "Where the freaking heck is this thing?!", he yelled.

He was too busy to notice that his maids and Auguste were watching him and snicking.

He stared them down. "I'll kill you if you don't help."

They all looked at each other. "You've threatened us with that so much, that it isn't even frightening anymore", said Jacqueline. "Oh, I don't need your sass! If you help, I'll raise your salary!", he said.

The trio nodded and headed into his office.

Meanwhile, downstairs Amy was opening other gifts. She got one that was a poster of Nightmare, and he signed it. He claimed that it was a special edition. She then opened a group present from 'Nightmare's crew'

Inside it was a t-shirt with the crew posed ridiculously on the front. On the back it had the crew's signatures, and a door, that Astaroth somehow thought looked cool. It was a door. Never let Astaroth pick out presents.

"Ermm. . Yeah. Thanks. .", said Amy.

Maxi arrived late, knocking on the door. Kilik opened the door, with Maxi wheeling in a cool bike. "Wow!", said Amy.

"That bike looks really familiar", said Cassandra, confused. Maxi smiled. "Oh, Y'know. Must be one of the bikes" He always hit on the Soul Calibur girls, so it was a turned down gift for whoever he was stalking that week to win their affections. And it happened to be Cassandra that week.

Amy honked the little horn on the bike. "Father would have never gotten me a bike, without knee pads, arm pads, leg pads, face pads, hair pads, or a full body padding." He really cared for Amy's safety.

"Thanks, Maxi".

"You're welcome, kiddo."

Upstairs in Raphael's office it was completely trashed. Raphael put his hands over his face. "How could I have forgotten her present?", he asked out loud.

"Because you suck as a parent", said Auguste.

He squinted at him. "I am a god at parenting! I should write a book on how to parent! You want a bad parent? Look at Sophitia, in the 5th game, she tries to save her daughter, and she turns into a malfested! Nice job Sophitia! She would buy my book at parenting!"

Raphael continued his rant and opened his eyes wide. "The cake!", he exclaimed.

He raced downstairs, through the dinning room, where Amy was opening Setsuka's present. "Ohh, a parasol. I've always wanted one!", she said.

Raphael skid into the kitchen, where smoke was coming from the oven. "OMG OMG OMG!." He got on his oven mitts and opened the oven, revealing a cake that was on fire. He got the fire extinguisher and sprayed the cake.

"Oh, what am I going to do?", he asked himself. He suddenly had an idea. He waltzed into the dinning room, where Amy opened a video camera from Talim.

"Talim, Astaroth, Setsuka, could I have your presence?", asked Raphael.

"But Amy already opened them", said a confused Astaroth.

"No, not presents, you idiot, _presence", _corrected Raphael.

Sophitia crossed her arms and glared at him. "What?", he asked. "I heard what you said about my parenting", she said annoyed.

"Look over there!", he pointed over to the plant. Sophitia fell for the trick, he quickly waved the 3 over to the kitchen. "Now, I need favors from you."

The trio groaned. "Oh shush, now I forgot a present from Amy", he said. The trio gasped. "And burnt the cake. Well, more specifically set it on fire. And I need you 3."

"For Amy's gift, I'll need Talim and Setsuka's help. Since Talim is the closest to Amy's age, she'll help. And it'll need Setsuka's approval since she got her a parasol and not ninja stars."

"And Astaroth, you'll help me find a cake for Amy".

"Is that a fat joke?"

". . .Yes".

Raphael and the trio walked to the dinning room. "I'll be back. I'm not going to get a new cake or present or anything, so don't make any assumptions. I'm dead serious." Raphael was such an awful liar.

Amy rolled her eyes as her father exited the mansion. She looked at an odd shaped figure wrapped in shiny yellow paper. It was a stereo. She widened her eyes. "It's so cool. But I don't have any cd's," she said.

"Oh, that's part of my gift", Cassandra said.

She daintily unwrapped the small square present. It was a CD. But not just any CD. Her favorite band. "Panic at the disco?!", she said, shocked. Raphael thought the band was pretty odd, so he didn't allow her to listen to it. "There's also a poster!", she said happily.

Her happiness faded. "But father doesn't like me listening to them."

"Raphael isn't here, is he?", Cassandra said.

"Yeah!", Amy agreed. She plugged in the stereo and popped in the CD.

Raphael was driving his Prius since his Limo was getting waxed. Talim snicked. "What, what is it?", he asked. "A Prius?", asked Astaroth. "You have so much money, you could have bought any type of car, and you choose a Prius?".

"Oh shut up, you got Amy a door!", yelled Raphael. The four bickered all the way to the Mall.

_So yeah, second chapter. It was short. Panic at the disco is a great band. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own anything in this story, nothing! Please enjoy zis!_

Chapter 3:

The mall and DDR

Raphael, Talim, Setsuka and Astaroth rolled up to the mall, looking so hardcore in the Prius. Setsuka groaned. "I don't wanna be here". Raphael gave her money. "Yay! I love being here."

Astaroth was stuck in the car and took awhile to get him out. He finally got himself unstuck and toppled out onto the pavement parking lot. He looked at his knee and saw a microscopic cut on him.

"GET ME A DOCTOR! I WON'T MAKE IT TO TOMMOROW!", he yelled. Raphael grimaced and looked back with vampire angst.

"Get up you ignorant ape! We have work to do, and it won't be long until Amy starts looking for the gift by moi!", he said. Astaroth got up and brushed off the dirt. The 4 very different people walked towards the Mall. As they got closer, Astaroth stopped. "What?", asked Talim. He slowly advanced to the revolving door in front of them. "This door.. . . is special", said the giant.

"Say what?", said Setsuka.

"This is the present that Amy needs. This door", he said excitedly.

"You already got her a door, Astaroth".

"No. . This is the door that deep down everyone needs", he said while placing a hand on Raphael's shoulder.

He swatted away his hand. "We are NOT getting Amy another door. Now let's go!", said the dramatic Vampire.

Setsuka and Talim scurried away to keep up with him. Astaroth ran after them. "Don't worry door, I'll get you", he whispered to himself.

Raphael's pace quickened as he got to the center, and he clapped his hands. "Now, I am here! You can all bow to me!", he said, his hands pointing to himself. All the shoppers looked at him as if he was crazy, which he was due to soul edge but let's not get into all that junk.

He pouted and crossed his arms. "Why didn't anyone listen to me?", he asked aloud.

None of the three responded. "Whatever. Setsuka, Talim. I'm counting on you to look for some girly stuff that Amy might like."

"What kind? Shoes, clothes?", asked Talim.

Raphael stroked his chin. What _did _Amy like? He was so busy taunting his enemies that Amy's talking fell silent on him. Which was probably why he always threw the weirdest parties. He felt bad, and made it a mission that it had to be totally awesome.

"Ummm. A pet! Get her a pet!", he said thinking of an idea. The castle was so large, and Amy should have a fellow companion when Raphael is not there.

"Okay, a pet. Got it!", Setsuka and Talim walked to the opposite side of the mall. Raphael faced Astaroth. "Now, let's go get her a cake. I know that strawberry cheesecake is her favorite, but we will be feeding a lot of people. Astaroth? Are you listening?", he asked.

Astaroth was staring at the revolving door. "Oh are you kidding me?!".

Amy was busy playing DDR against Kilik and she was winning. Kilik wasn't even moving, he would just stab his Kali-Yuga at the arrows instead of putting his feet there.

The maids were still setting up balloons, brightening the atmosphere from the otherwise cold and dark castle. Tira took a balloon, and showed Nightmare.

"Look! Look! It's so pretty", she said.

Nightmare could care less. "Yeah, sure." He was intently watching the DDR match and him and Siegfried were going up next. Tira noticed him not caring and tied a balloon to his horn on the top of his helmet. "What? What are you laughing at?".

Amy beat Kilik by 40,000 points. "Pssh, I wasn't even trying!", he said. He really was. He trained for this match.

Amy took a doughnut from the baskets of goodies that Sophitia and Cassandra brought. "I'll be right back!", she said as Siegfried and Nightmare stepped on the mat.

"I cannot lose. I cannot allow myself to lose!", said Siegfried.

"Tremble in my darkness!", exclaimed Nightmare.

"umm, you do understand that you're playing a DDR game, right?", Seong Mi-Na mentioned.

"Oh yeah. . .".

Amy went up the stairs and was quickly out of sight from the partt goers. She went on an adventure she called, 'where did Raphael hide my present'.

She silently opened the door to his office that was off limits to her, but she didn't care. It's her _birthday! _And the only reason he got the office was for hiding gifts. The door slowly creaked open to reveal a . . . Cleaned office.

Amy was a very small person, so luckily she could hide herself easily if Marienbard or Jacqueline came around. She didn't bother worry about Auguste. He always took naps.

She checked the cupboards, which to her dismay, were empty. She tilted her head. He _always _hid her presents in the cupboards. Did he forget?

She guessed that it would be a smaller object and be inside the drawers.

"I WIN! SOUL CALIBUR LIVES ON, NIGHTMARE!".

Amy nearly snapped the drawer in half. She began to get frustrated. She pulled things out of the chestnut drawer, and named the objects.

"Dental floss, SPF 700, Low fat Blood, a shard of Soul Edge, a box of checkers"

Her eyes widened as she gazed at the pile and glared at the item that most certainly didn't belong.

". . What? Raphael, he doesn't. . This doesn't make sense."

She eyed the item she hated and tore up her and Raphael from each other for a long time.

"He knows that I hate checkers!"

Raphael strut across the mall, while Astaroth was easily distracted by everything else.

He kept walking to the bakery in the mall, when something caught his eye.

In the window of a store, red lace up boot were displayed. They were 400 dollars, which seemed cheap enough to Raphael. He opened the door to the store and took a closer glance at the boots. He just knew that Amy would love them.

_I'm such a great father_, he thought as he got out his debit card. He reached for the boots, but another pair of hands grabbed them faster. He gasped soundly. The woman who snatched the boots was talking loudly on her phone. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but I had my eye on them first", he said.

"Ex-cayuse me?", said the woman. "I got them before you, didn't I?", she added. His patience was wearing thin. "I've got a daughter who would love those, and it's her birthday", he pleaded.

"Sucks to be you, then", she said.

"To heck with it! Give me those boots!", he grabbed the 400 dollar boots away from the woman and held them tightly.

"Hey! I had them first!"

"No, you didn't."

"I _need _them! They're fabulous!", she said, holding the laces.

"My daughter is fabulous-er than you! Now let go you idiot!",

A mall clerk caught sight of this. "Security!".

Raphael let the boots go, causing the woman to topple backwards.

"Oh crap".

_When I said that Raphael was 'strutting', I didn't mean a catwalk strut. I just needed another word from 'walk'. The image of Raphael on a catwalk will never go away. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Cheers!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi-llo peoples. I R back at writing. I own nothing evers! I own nothing! Nada~_

_(My grammar is the best, don't you think?)_

Chapter 4:

Cake

Raphael was being carried away by security, cursing loudly in French. He was flailing around and screaming "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?". He looked at the woman who was walking to the counter, with the boots in her hands.

"Wait a minute! How come she's not being carried away!", he said angrily. The guards rolled their eyes. "Her father owns this mall!", they said matter-of-factly.

"THAT IS A LOAD OF CRAP!", he said. The guards continued dragging him and even passed by Astaroth. He waved to Raphael. "Get the cake for Amy!", he yelled. Astaroth received his wallet, or actually it was thrown at him. "Cake!", he yelled.

Raphael was later shoved into a cell, was very angry. "Don't you know who I am?!", he yelled at the security guards who were starting a game station.

"Ermmm . . Some guy?", said one of the security guards.

"I am Raphael Sorrel!", he yelled. The guards looked at the angry Frenchman. "It's my daughter's birthday", he added. "Do you have any ID?", asked one of the guards. Raphael smiled happily and reached for his pockets. Only to discover. . . He left his ID in his wallet!

* * *

Astaroth opened the door to the bakery, and was astonished by the lovely aroma. _What was the cake again? Strawberry Cheesecake?_ He walked around the counters, looking at the cheesecakes. He looked around to see if anyone would notice if he took a piece of the cake. They did. "Excuse me, why are you eating the cake?", asked one of the bakers. Astaroth tried to hide the fact that there was cake smothered all over his face. "What cake?", he replied.

"I can see the cake on your face!", exclaimed the angry baker. Astaroth tried to think of how he could get out of this mess. "Er, don't you know who I am?", he said.

"No".

He took out Raphael's license and business card. "Why I'm Raphael Sorrel", he said. The baker examined the cards. In the business card it had Raphael's occupation, and he was registered: Hardcore Vampire Lord. The pictured next to the occupation was him, Amy and all the servants wearing matching sweater vests. The ID had his name, preference of blood: Any, relationship status: single and ready to mingle, and favorite article of clothing: Socks. Lastly there was a picture of Raphael winking as his ID picture.

The baker and Astaroth had a mutual feeling of 'what the heck did my eyes just witness'.

"But this doesn't look anything like Mr. Sorrel! He's one of our most popular customers!", said the baker.

"I uhh, got plastic surgery!", said Astaroth. The baker blinked. "Ohh. Seems legit. Sorry to disrupt you, Mr. Sorrel".

* * *

Amy was bored as heck in her house, because Nightmare eliminated DDR with Soul Edge. "You're not getting any cake!", she scolded.

The cast just layed around in her living room. "Rahh! I'm so bored. A samurai's life should never be boring!", whined Mitsurugi. He paused a second, waiting to be insulted by Setsuka. "Oh yeah, she isn't here."

Taki took a sip of her water, while Amy spoke up. "There's a bouncy castle in the back, if you're all bored", she said with a monotone voice. Taki spat her drink out every where. "You had a bouncy castle and never told us!?", said Taki. "Well I thought it would be", she spoke, but everyone raced to the castle outside. ". . .irreverent", she finished.

She wondered ouside and saw the adults (and some teens) go bananas over a bouncy castle. Ashlotte took a picture, and posted it on SoulBook and captioned it "Having a great day!". Astaroth liked the status. Ashlotte smiled and saw that she had a friend request. "Ohh! I wonder who it is!", she said, excitedly while clicking on it. She saw it was Nightmare. She winced and hit decline.

"What!? Why does no one want to be my friend on SoulBook?!", he said with angst. He heard muffled snickering from the cast, including Tira.

Zasalamel was jumping on the castle, with glee. No one had ever even seen him smile. Yun-Seong was eating everything in sight, and getting yelled at by Seong-Mina. Cassandra, Ivy, Xianghua, Taki and Sophitia were gossiping about the male cast. Voldo was spazzing out, or dancing. Whichever works. Kilik and Maxi were having a bouncing compition of who could jump the highest, with Kilik falling off on the first try.

Amy examined the cast. "Sometimes I wonder about this cast".

* * *

Talim and Setsuka were walking toward the pet shop, when Setsuka suddenly stopped. Talim gasped. "What is it?", asked Talim.

"Oh nothing, I just got the feeling to suddenly insult Mitsurugi", she said. Talim, deciding to start a conversation, said this. "Do you have a crush on Mitsurugi? It seems that you're always thinking of him", she asked. "Wha? I do NOT like Mitsurugi! He murdered my master!", she said dramatically.

"Ohh yeah, you said that once. I think I was spacing out." Setsuka kept her fast pace, while being in high heels, causing Talim to walk faster. "So what should we get for an animal?", asked Setsuka. "Hmmm. . How about a ferret, those are so cute!", said Talim.

A few minutes later. . .

"AHH! GET THIS THING OFF MY ARM!", yelled Setsuka who had a ferret attached to her arm. "OMG! WHAT DO I DO?!", screamed Talim. The clerks were also flipping out at the sight of a ferret latched to a poor Setsuka's arm. Bypassers in the mall watched awkwardly as people were flipping out in the pet shop.

_Please R&R! I know these chapters are so short. :(_


End file.
